


what's up, wolf?

by xinryujin (glitszy)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, Damn, Drabble, Hyejoo is a secret agent, One Shot, Yerim might be a secret agent, Yves is a secret agent, maybe Gowon is a secret agent too, this sucks but idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitszy/pseuds/xinryujin
Summary: Hyejoo is a secret agent whose disguise is a cafe barista. Chaewon is her girlfriend and she invites Hyejoo to meet her older sister, Sooyoung, who is also Hyejoo's handler and secret boss.
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	what's up, wolf?

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo maybe im setting aside my lipsoul story bc im an idiot . but hey i wrote this anyway! this is from a prompt i saw on the web almost a year ago now and i felt like hyewon was the perfect fit for this story . please enjoy ! :D

Hyejoo is a secret agent whose disguise is a cafe barista. Chaewon is her girlfriend and she invites Hyejoo to meet her older sister, Sooyoung, who is her handler and secret boss.

  
  


If there is one thing Hyejoo is scared of, it is Chaewon’s relatives. She doesn’t exactly know why, but the thought of Chaewon’s older sister interrogating her at the family table makes her bones rattle and her teeth gritty.

  
  


“Come ooooon,” Chaewon whines, pulling the hem of Hyejoo’s sleeve closer to their porch. Hyejoo clumsily lets her feet move, giving in into the mint-haired girl’s whines as she smiles  _ lovingly. _

  
  


“I swear, Hyejoo,” The smaller girl turns to her, “Sooyoung’s not that scary! She’s the nicest and most caring person I know. Trust me.”

  
  


Hyejoo nods absent mindedly, “I know, I know.” She squeezes Chaewon’s hand, “What if they don’t like me? I mean, I’m just a barista at the local cafe. My salary isn’t even that big to start, I live in a small apartment, I can barely sustain my-”

  
Chaewon presses a finger against Hyejoo’s lips and the latter’s eyes widen, “I don’t want to hear more of that. Let’s head inside, the food must be getting cold already.” Hyejoo grins and nods her head in agreement.

  
  


Chaewon presses the doorbell continuously for a solid four seconds, until the two of them hears a shuffle of footsteps from the inside. The door swings open as a girl with purple hair greets them with the most radiant smile ever. “ _ Oh my God! _ ” She exclaims in english, “Are you Hyejoo?!”

  
  


Hyejoo’s not prepared for the sudden enthusiasm, taken aback, she opens her mouth to let her words out, “Y-Yeah I.. Uh..” Before she could even form a coherent sentence, the girl speaks up, “I’m Yerim!” And then she shakes her hand and pulls her in for a hug.

  
  


“Hey, I’m still here.” Chaewon rolls her eyes playfully as Yerim pulls her in too.

  
  


“Of course I won’t forget about you!” 

The three of them head inside the house. It’s decently big, painted in white, two-storey tall and a garage at the right side. The front of the house is also styled with large glass windows and modern lanterns painted in black giving it a stylish and expensive look to the eyes of a visitor.

  
  


But the interior is surprisingly cozy, the first hallway shining with warm yellow light from the silver chandelier, paintings of trees and landscapes hung on the white walls. But a certain painting catches Hyejoo’s eye, the said painting depicting a majestic looking swan flying above a cliff where a black wolf with yellow eyes seem to stare at the distance longingly.  _ Huh, weird. _

  
  


Chaewon slides their umbrellas in the umbrella rack placed next to the entrance, “Let me take your coat,” She says to Hyejoo, “I’ll bring them upstairs.” Hyejoo complies, sliding off of her caramel colored pea coat. “You can go to the dining table now, I’ll follow later.” Chaewon smiles, then heading upstairs.

  
  


“Let’s go!” Hyejoo gasps, a hand quickly grasps at her arm and her self-defense skills almost makes her dropkick the girl but she manages to get a hold of herself and sighs inaudibly. She follows Yerim into the dining table. The kitchen was in sight, a woman with short hair who seemed to be cooking a dish capture’s Hyejoo’s attention, but her back was turned towards her.

  
  


Hyejoo takes a seat, then Yerim brings a bowl of nachos and a pitcher of iced tea, resting them on the mahogany table. Yerim’s seat was opposite of Hyejoo’s side, so they faced each other.

  
  


The two felt the thick and awkward air between them, so Yerim clasped her hands and placed her elbows on the table, then she squinted, “You look oddly familiar, Hyejoo. I feel like I’ve seen you from somewhere… Some years ago.”

  
  


Hyejoo shrugs, “Well, I was Chaewon’s roommate for four years now. Maybe we might’ve seen each other.” She presents a quick smile. It’s a possibility too, Chaewon has invited her personal friends over to their dorm a few times years ago and Hyejoo had some hazy memories about it.

  
  


“Ohhhh yeah.” Yerim nodded her head in realization, her lips forming an ‘o’ shape. Hyejoo grins.

  
  


“Cooking’s done!” The woman from the kitchen shouts. Hyejoo swings her head to look at the woman, who’s slipping a pair of mittens into her hands clumsily. Hyejoo watches her pick the big bowl of food up, curious to see who the woman is…  _ Wait… What the…  _ It felt like time slowed down as Hyejoo viewed closer.

_ Oh God. _

  
  


_ Oh FUCK. _

  
  


When Hyejoo and the woman locked eyes, they both gasped in terror.

  
  


The woman drops the large bowl of food into the floor, resulting in a loud crash of glass and wasted delicacy.

  
  


“Yves?!”

  
  


“Olivia?!”

  
  


“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?” They both clamor in unison.

  
  


Yerim ‘s eyes widened as she stood up, faster than lightning, and knocked off her chair as a result, “You are Olivia?!” 

  
  


Hyejoo turns to Yerim, whose bright and happy expressions are now switched with glaring eyes, digging daggers into Hyejoo’s skin.

  
  


“Don’t tell me…” The wolf takes a step back.

  
  


“I’m Choerry, you bitch!” Yerim lunges forward. She slides across the table swiftly as she pins Hyejoo to the ground, knocking the wind out of her.

  
  


“Hey! Don’t fight!” Yves shouts as she tries to break the girls free from each other.

  
  
  


…..

  
  


“What the fuck is happening here?” 

  
  


They all turn around to see Chaewon standing in the partition, holding a baseball bat.

  
  


“W-We can explain.” Yerim stands up quickly, dropping Hyejoo back to the ground in the process. The latter groans.

  
  


“You better.” Chaewon hisses.

  
  


Hyejoo soon stands up, holding a hand to her stomach. She limps towards Chaewon and giggles, but Chaewon glares at her. 

  
  


“Woah. Are you mad?”

  
  


Yves pinches the bridge of her nose, how the hell is she going to explain this to her little sister. Hyejoo is her secret agent. Yerim, their close friend, is a new recruit who seems to be getting better than the wolf. And Hyejoo,  _ swift, scary, and skilled HYEJOO!  _

  
  


She’s Chaewon’s girlfriend?!

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
